


The Witch From Wales

by NuclearNik



Series: Halloween Drabbles 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Written for Draco's Den Hunt for the Horcruxes 2019 Day 4 - Helga Hufflepuff





	The Witch From Wales

When Hermione's History of Magic class learned about the four founders, she was particularly taken by Helga Hufflepuff, a witch from Wales with a kind and loyal soul.

Hermione found that the two of them seemed to share ideals when it came to the slavery of house-elves.

Helga was, after all, the one to set up a safe environment for house-elves at Hogwarts, keeping them from mistreatment and abuse.

Though Hermione could never see herself as a Hufflepuff, she admired Helga's desire for equality for all Hogwarts students, and she wished the other founders had been open-minded enough to desire the same.


End file.
